


Initiation in a Viper

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Kat was a more experienced pilot, the rivalry with Starbuck goes deeper, and for more personal reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation in a Viper

Kat's eyes locked on Starbuck's for a very long moment as she hoisted the victory mug. It was a long day gone since their first drunken debauchery, and she actually felt just a little saddened that she had finally taken the top spot. It made her see all that Starbuck had lost since their worlds had gone to the fiery pits. She preferred to remember other times….

*****

Kat's first tour of duty had been on Galactica. It had not been that long ago, but Starbuck's reputation as the best badass pilot had been firmly in place. The recent graduate of flight school had been too fiery, and had caught Starbuck's attention from the introduction to the rookie pilots. She saw a competitor in Kat's face, the tension in her body as the rookie got a good look at the Vipers and the Raptors on the flight deck. And Starbuck just had to make sure that Kat would know her place, under her.

Long standing tradition in the Fleet had been to party when the wet-seats arrived, the night before they would be assigned a flight pattern and patrol. Starbuck had long grown used to judging the new pilots as they either avoided the flow of alcohol and party spirit, or gave themselves to it wholeheartedly. For as frak-as-they-may-come as Starbuck could be, she had enough of Adama's influence on her to want to know her teammate's flaws and strengths.

This night was no exception; she caroused, groped, and fondled anything that came her way, but her attention was on the newbies, especially Louanne "Kat" Katraine. When the party started winding down, she would be the one to complete the initiation ritual with Kat.

Starbuck had plenty of offers, and practically frakked two of the guys as she danced between them. When others wee pairing off, or even going off in larger groups, Starbuck grabbed Kat by the wrist and covered her mouth with her own as she jerked her close. The rookie pilot seized up just a moment before turning the kiss into a battle for dominance. Starbuck hissed through the kiss, transferring her grip to a two fisted one in Kat's hair. It brought her the measure of control she demanded, as Kat pressed tighter into the kiss, moaning.

Starbuck half-pushed, half-drug Kat along to the flight deck, eager to complete an age-old rite of passage. She considered the Raptors for just a moment, but then the evil lust bubbled up again.

"The Viper," she hissed to her victim/partner.

"But there's no room; it's so small in there." Kat was drunk and lustful herself, not thinking of escape just now. Starbuck's evil smile was enough to spark a new wave of lust and a shiver of anticipation.

"Means you can't run, now can you?" The pair laughed drunkenly before Starbuck shoved her to get up into the cockpit. She did not make it easy on Kat, either, as she kept touching, climbing right behind her. There were others around them, but it barely registered as Kat felt herself get shoved down into the pilot seat. Starbuck claimed another brutal kiss, this time using her hands to open the remnants of both their uniforms. All she could think of was dominating Kat here and now, initiating the rookie as her own wet seat frak.

*****

Kat watched Starbuck leave the party as she downed another drink. So long ago, and yet so short a time for the woman to have lost that power that had blinded Kat back then.


End file.
